Destinos Torcidos
by shojobell
Summary: lo que debió ser un rito de iniciación y la prueba para ser rey, terminó siendo el inicio de una guerra que determinó el destino de un mundo.   En el destino se había escrito que el rey de esta nación moriría joven y sin descendencia, pero una joven cambió ese decreto.


¡¡Disclaimer!!; Obviamente Tenku no escaflowne no me pertenece, dios bendiga a shōji kawamori por crearlo, a nobuteru Yuki por diseñarlos, a katsu aki por dibujarlo, a kadokawa shoten por publicarlo, a sunrise por el anime y a kazuki Akane por dirigirlo.

La imagen de portada, pertenece a Escafan/Natalie Roberts. Espero haberlo escrito bien.

02 /04 /1996

"Querido diario"

Creo que esta es la mejor manera de iniciar un diario, pero con lo metiche que es Merle, será difícil encontrar un momento para escribir en estas páginas, será algo esporádico. ¡Que bueno que Merle no sabe japonés! Je je.

¿Cómo debería continuar?.

Cuando yukari y yo hablamos de viajar, la idea que tenía en mente era muy diferente a la que se me presenta ahora.

Gaia, el mundo donde existe la magia y en el cielo sobre nuestras cabezas la tierra y la luna adornan el firmamento… ¿Demasiado poético?.

mi idea del mundo era superficial, "este" en cambio... cada dia se presentan desafíos que no puedo "del todo" enfrentar sola.

En mi vida jamás creí que algo así me pasaría, los primeros días al despertar, creí volverme loca. Estar en una tierra tan diferente le provocaría eso a cualquier extraño. La capital de Fanelia es una ciudad tan rara para mí…

Más por sus habitantes que en la ciudad en sí. A mis ojos se ve tan rústica y antigua… como salida de las páginas de historia o de esas novelas que mi hermanito lee.

Aquí a leguas se ve que no encajo, la gente se me quedaba viendo. Para mí su vestimenta es peculiar, para ellos la peculiar soy yo.

¿El motivo por el cual llegue a este mundo? ¡Vaan!. Se cree maduro, pero es solo un chico, es de mi misma edad, es un poco brusco. Y por cómo se porta conmigo, creo que no está acostumbrado a lidiar con chicas.

¡El señorito van! Me a mandado acomodar en mi propia investigación. También hizo que me trajeran ropa nueva para no desencajar… pero aunque me vistiera de seda no encajaría con la gente de Fanelia. Ni siquiera en Japón encajaba; mi cabello es rubio oscuro como la miel y mis ojos son verdes. La familia de mi madre tiene extranjeros en su familia y también la de mi papá. destacamos mucho.

Aquí en Fanelia… me es difícil decir qué etnia tiene. ¡por cierto, los furrys existen!.

supongo que me estoy adaptando cada dia a un modo diferente de ver las cosas... eso me preocupa un poco, no debería acostumbrarme a tales cosas ¿o si?.

caballeros con espada y armadura, hombres lobo... dragones en el cielo, montañas que flotan, "niñas gato que no dejan de fastidiar"... visiones que parecen del pasado, algunos destellos del futuro y un presente muy difuso...

la mayoría de las veces... quisiera no saberlo. mejor dicho ¡prefiero no saberlo!. ¿por qué tenía que pasarme esto ahora?. Era tan feliz en la tierra, sólo tenía que ocuparme de estudiar y salir de vez en cuando con mis amigos.

lavar los trastes, pelear con mi hermanito mamoru, pasar el tiempo con yukari y ayudar con las tareas del hogar, era de todo lo que me debía preocupar.

y ahora estoy aquí... preparandome para la coronación del rey...

segun balgus debio haberse hecho meses atrás, al dia siguiente de mi llegada a "gaea". pero mi aparición les dificulto las cosas.

"Azrak" el sacerdote del templo aseguro que yo era una bendición y el comienzo de un cambio drástico.

me gustaría decir que es una tontería, pero ya no lo creo así desde la manera tan abrupta en que llegue a gaea. azrak no tiene las mismas visiones que yo... pero de alguna manera puede sentir esa tormenta que se aproxima. yo diría que hasta soy un mal presagio... pero él asegura que el cambio vendría incluso si yo no estuviera aquí...

"tu llegada a provocado un cambio inesperado... es un cambio bueno."

esas fueron sus palabras...

este señor me oculta algo.

al menos no es un loco del que me tenga que preocupar. hay otro loco que si me preocupa.

hace alrededor de un mes, van recibio visitas de zaibach, es un pais militarizado con tecnología muy avanzada. su nave sufrió desperfectos y se vieron en la necesidad de pedir permiso para quedarse hasta arreglar la maquinaria.

esto no le gusto a van en lo absoluto. más tarde me contó, que este país tiene el gobernante más longevo que existe en gaea, se rumora que viene de mi mundo. a estas alturas no me parece raro...

¿significa eso que si me quedo, viviré tanto como él?. no es que quiera quedarme, es solo que no hemos encontrado la manera de volver. quizá lo mismo ocurrió con él. eso me es desesperanzador... extraño a mi familia, a yukari y a sempai amano...

¿en que iba? ¡a sí!.

zaibach es un país de cuidado, no pueden negarle asilo, así que él capitán del escuadrón y sus soldados se quedaron por alrededor de 3 semanas... algo que yo creo es ridículo, supuestamente el mecánico no encontraba las piezas correctas, estaban demorando a propósito.

balgus y los generales de van, temían que fuera a mi a quien estaban buscando. Verás... el rumor de que una columna de luz se vio en fanelia, se esparció como ceniza en el viento.

todo este asunto me dio mucho miedo, así que no me negué cuando vaan "me ordenó" que permaneciera en mi habitación. no me gusta admitir que estoy acostumbrándome a este chico arrogante.

No me malinterpretes, vaan es un buen chico, incluso tiene una sonrisa bonita y lo he visto sonrojarse. pero con el cuento de que es un príncipe... ¡chico mandón!, supongo que asume su rol muy bien... ¿pero cuál es mi rol?.

No salí de la habitación por 3 semanas, mi única compañía, aparte de las visitas ocasionales de balgus y el sacerdote, eran las visitas frecuentes de van y Merle... aunque esta última se apropió del sillón de mi habitación y ahora hasta compartimos la cama.

La muy descarada solo se apodero de el lado izquierdo y me usa como almohada.

Vaan por otro lado, quizá sea mi soledad lo que me afecta un poco, creo que me estoy volviendo cercana a él. Sigue siendo un mandón, pero la verdad es que es un chico con quien he hecho muy buena amistad. A veces me pregunto cómo hubiera sido si él fuera un chico de mi colegio… sin duda sería super popular. Vaan es guapo, y a pesar de ser un poco brusco es amable.

Seguramente sería el capitán del equipo de Kendo y arrasaría con la competencia.

En cuanto a Merle...

Mmm… si te soy sincera, su molesta presencia me quita y aporta otro tipo de estrés que me hace olvidar que estoy en otro planeta.

¡Como sea!...

Si no fuera porque me gustan los gatos ya la habría aventado por la ventana. es una niña, no puedo culparla, me recuerda un poco a mi hermanito. el también hace de todo por llamar mi atención y se mete en problemas por eso.

¿cómo estará Mamoru en estos momentos, me extrañara.?

Merle… es precisamente por querer llamar mi atención que nos metimos en serios problemas.

como es "ya" su costumbre, merle volvió a esculcar entre mis cosas y volvió a desordenar mi maleta deportiva. se puso la blusa de mi uniforme y estuvo masticando mi beeper.

(nota; también se le conocía como mensáfono, antes de que los celulares nos facilitaran la vida, cuenta la leyenda que existía esta cajita/dispositivo de telecomunicación que recibía mensajes cortos. era unidireccional solo recibia el número de la persona que te llamaba. la idea era que aparecía su número en la pequeña pantalla y tu buscabas un teléfono público para contestar la llamada.)

La mugrosa gata saltó para evitar que la atrapará y casi me caigo. No sé cómo nos enredamos en las cobijas pero aunque recupere mi beeper, la mugrosa me quito algo muy importante de mi cuello. Se me quedó viendo con esa sonrisa maliciosa y todavía se burló diciéndome.

"¿Para qué es esto?, Creo que me lo voy a quedar."

¡Mugrosa gata! Hay sí que tuve suficiente y se le erizo la cola cuando corrí tras ella.

Las dos cometimos un serio error. Merle es una niña y solo le gusta molestar, está celosa porque vaan me presta toda su atención. Lo entiendo pero… es peor que mi hermanito y ¡la quiero estrangular!

Salimos de la habitación sin siquiera pensarlo.

Ja ja, se vio sorprendida al ver que yo podía seguir su paso. ¡No estoy entre las 5 mejores del club de atletismo por nada! ¡Rompí la marca de 11 segundos, ¿Que esperabas gata?!.

El asunto es que… corrí como loca en el pasillo y me estrelle contra alguien.

No sé cómo explicar mis palabras, es difícil para mí describir lo que pasó a continuación. En el mismo momento en que me topé con ese extraño…

fuego, había fuego a mi alrededor, de un segundo a otro. El castillo se estaba quemando, los cadáveres se apilaban a mi alrededor.

Corrí, corrí tanto como me permitían los pies. No había nadie con vida y los pocos que quedaban eran asesinados por los soldados que llegaron con la nave de zaibach. El calor quemaba mi piel y sentí que la suela de mis zapatos ardía por el suelo candente.

Cuando logré salir de lo que quedaba del castillo, afuera solo quedaba el infierno. Entre los gritos de horror, súplica y llantos. El clamor de las espadas hacía eco en la explanada.

Vi a balgus ser atravesado por una sombra y a vaan…

Querido diario… es difícil tanto que no puedo escribir más."

Hitomi dejó la pluma a un lado del libro encuadernado, se llevó las manos al rostro y lo oculto por al menos unos 5 minutos antes de entrelazar los dedos y apoyar los codos en el escritorio. Sus ojos estaban húmedos, desvió la mirada hacia la cama y miró a Merle sobre el cómodo colchón.

La muchachita dormía profundamente en el lado izquierdo del colchón. En aquella visión, el cuerpo inerte de merle, yacía entre las flores chamuscadas de lo que alguna vez fue un bonito jardín.

Entre tanto grito y llanto, una risa maníaca se hacía eco en el castillo. Hitomi no podía olvidar esa risa. había escuchado esa voz antes.

La muchacha sintió un escalofrío que recorrió y helo todo su cuerpo, quizá hasta su alma. Cerró sus ojos, no importaba que los tuviera abiertos, la imagen no se iba.

De las puertas que daban a la cámara de escaflowne, un soldado de zaibach salió arrastrando su espada. El filo destellante dejó marcas sobre la piedra. No Podía distinguir el color del uniforme, no sabía si era rojo o estaba bañado en sangre.

Cuando Hitomi vio que aquel hombre levantaba su brazo, pensó que estaba apuntando, pero en realidad sólo quería mostrarle el botín que cargaba en su mano izquierda.

Cuando Hitomi vio que ese desgraciado cargaba la cabeza cercenada de vaan, soltó un alarido que hizo que el suelo se rompiera bajo sus pies.

Hitomi abrió los ojos cuando sintió que algo húmedo sobre su frente. Merle estaba a su lado, se veía angustiada. Cuando notó que Hitomi estaba despierta mostró una enorme sonrisa, una que nunca pensó ver en su rostro peludo.

Hitomi se irguió en su lugar y alzó sus brazos rodeando a Merle en un sollozante abrazo. Esto sólo preocupó a Merle.

No habían pasado ni 5 minutos cuando vaan entró por la puerta. Asombrosamente a Merle no le molestó cuando vaan abrazo a Hitomi para consolarla. Sus lágrimas no pararon hasta después de 30 minutos.

En un principio fue difícil contar lo que había soñado, vaan la escucho pacientemente sin decir nada. El médico de la familia real revisó a la muchacha y mezclo un polvo en la bebida que le entregó a Hitomi.

Cuando ella bebió el líquido, vaan le explicó que había dormido por 2 días con fiebres altas. Para ella solo habían sido 5 minutos.

Hitomi pregunto contra quien se había estrellado, pero vaan solo le aseguro que fue un soldado, ella cerró los ojos y volvió a dormir.

Habían pasado 3 días desde entonces y los huéspedes al fin se habían marchado. Pero vaan y balgus no se mostraban más tranquilos.

Hitomi cerró el diario y puso la pluma en el tintero. Agarro el diario y se acercó a la chimenea. Sin dudarlo mucho, lo echo al fuego. El papel se quemó lentamente, el humo se fue por la chimenea. Cuando quedó totalmente incinerado regreso a la cama y se subió a ella para taparse con las sábanas. Tenía frío, los escalofríos no paraban.

Cerró los ojos y lentamente y el sueño llegó. Si no dormía bien, no prestaría atención a la ceremonia de coronación.


End file.
